What A Gilmore Life
by PepperGirl53
Summary: I'm not sure what its about, yet. Please review, and tell me if I should continue. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Oh, Lucas!

A/N: My first fic, so it may not be very good.  
  
What a Gilmore Life  
  
Chapter One  
"Oh, Lucas!!"  
  
  
(Rory and Lorelai enter the diner, Lorelai is talking)  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, it was so funny. This time, Jackson brought raspberries instead of blueberries, Sookie was so peeved.  
  
RORY: Awww. I wish they would have their fights once I got there after school. I'm missing priceless moments.  
  
LORELAI: Next time, I'll bring the camcorder and tape it.  
  
RORY: Great!  
  
(Rory and Lorelai sit on the stools in front of the counter, Luke comes over to take their order)  
  
LUKE: What do you want?  
  
LORELAI: Pancakes, eggs, bacon, coffee, and a doughnut.  
  
(Luke looks at Rory)  
  
RORY: Waffles, bacon, a danish, and coffee.  
  
LUKE: I'm surprised you're still alive.  
  
LORELAI: (huff) Haven't I told you about my eating genes?  
  
LUKE: You mean the dramatic blowup of your aunt's stomach you had in a dream.  
  
  
LORELAI: No, I think it was real.  
  
LUKE: Whatever.  
  
(Luke walks away into the kitchen)  
  
(Taylor storms into the diner)  
  
TAYLOR: I demand to see Luke right now!  
  
LORELAI: Oh, he was upducted by aliens.  
  
(Taylor looks at Rory)  
  
TAYLOR: Really?  
  
RORY: Yup.  
  
TAYLOR: Well, okay then. Continue with your meals.  
  
(Taylor leaves, surprised)  
  
(Luke comes in with Rory and Lorelai's food)  
  
LUKE: Here.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, um, Taylor was just in here.  
  
LUKE: Oh, what did he want this time?  
  
LORELAI: I don't know, but he left when I told him that you were ubducted by aliens.  
  
(Luke looks at Rory)  
  
LUKE: Really?  
  
RORY: Yup.  
  
(Luke walks away laughing)  
  
(Lorelai takes a sip of her coffee, and spits it out)  
  
LORELAI: Ewww. Oh, Lucas!!!  
  
(Luke turns around and walks back over to her)  
  
LUKE: I told you not to call me that! What do you want, now?  
  
LORELAI: Um, yeah, this is decaf.  
  
LUKE: Wow. You're smart.  
  
LORELAI: Why did you give me decaf?  
  
LUKE: Because, if you die, I'll lose half of my service.  
  
LORELAI: Uh!!! Not fair!  
  
RORY: But if we stop coming here, you will lose half your service even faster.  
  
LORELAI: Yeah!   
  
LUKE: Fine.  
  
(Luke gives them coffee, and walks mumbling) 


	2. But, Paris

Disclamer: I do not own any of the ÒGilmore GirlsÓ characters.  
  
A/N: IÕm not sure about the plotline yet, but IÕm open for ideas.  
  
What A ÒGilmoreÓ Life  
  
Chapter Two  
ÒBut, Paris...Ó  
  
(Rory is walking through the halls of Chilton, to her locker, when Paris pops up behind her)  
  
PARIS: When do you plan to finish your article for the Franklyn?  
  
RORY: Before its due.  
  
PARIS: How far have you gotten with it?  
  
RORY: IÕm almost done.  
  
PARIS: I want to see it.  
  
RORY: I donÕt have it with me.  
  
PARIS: Then IÕll be at your house after school.  
  
RORY: My mom and I are having movie night, tonight.  
  
PARIS: Look, I donÕt care if thereÕs a Cinco De Mayo festival tonight. I need to see your article, and we have to prepare for the debate.  
  
RORY: What debate?  
  
PARIS: The one next week.  
  
RORY: But, Paris...  
  
(Paris walks away and doesnÕt look back)  
  
(cut to Gilmore house, Rory runs in)  
  
RORY: Mom!!!  
  
LORELAI: Kitchen!!!  
  
RORY: Paris is coming over. Clean!!!  
  
LORELAI: What? Why?  
  
RORY: She wants to see my article, and prepare for the debate.  
  
LORELAI: What debate?  
  
RORY: ThatÕs what I said. ThereÕs one next week.  
  
LORELAI: Oh.  
  
RORY: Yeah.  
  
LORELAI: When will she be here?  
  
RORY: Now.  
  
(The doorbell rings)  
  
LORELAI: Oh, crap.  
  
A/N: Sorry, this chapter was kind of short. Please review. 


	3. By the way

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update.   
  
What A Gilmore Life  
  
Chapter 3  
ÒBy the way...Ó  
  
(Rory walks over to the door, but Paris wasnÕt there, Dean was.)  
  
DEAN: Rory, hey.  
  
(He leans over to kiss Rory, but she pulls away)  
  
RORY: You have to leave, Paris is coming over.  
  
DEAN: But...  
  
RORY: I'm sorry, I'll talk slower.  
  
DEAN: What the...  
  
RORY: Oh, and by the way, I'm breaking up with you.  
  
DEAN: Excuse me...  
  
(Rory slams the door, and walks over to sit on the couch with Lorelai, who had been listening closely)  
  
LORELAI: How did that feel?  
  
RORY: Great!  
  
LORELAI: Good, 'cause I never really liked him.  
  
RORY: Really?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, I always thought that he was too tall for your well-being.  
  
RORY: Why?  
  
LORELAI: Well, what if he grows up too be a giant, and he, like, squishes you.  
  
RORY: You know what? For once, I agree with you.  
  
LORELAI: Good.  
  
RORY: Good.  
  
(long pause)  
  
LORELAI: So why did you break up with him?  
  
RORY: He was too tall for my well-being.  
  
LORELAI: What about Je-   
  
(doorbell cuts her off)  
  
RORY: I better get, you know how Paris gets.  
  
LORELAI: Yeah.  
  
(Rory opens the door. Paris storms strait toward Rory's bedroom.)  
  
LORELAI: Paris.  
  
RORY: Paris. (she sighs and walks into her room)  
  
PARIS: Now, your WPM is improving, but it still needs work. Have you written any notecards, yet?  
  
RORY: No, I just found out about the debate.  
  
PARIS: Then we've got a lot more work to do then I thought.   
  
RORY: Great. (Rory said sarcasticly)  
  
PARIS: Look if you want to, you can go hang out with your boyfriend, and I'll write you a notecard. Then you can just show up as prepared as possible.  
  
RORY: Really?  
  
PARIS: No. Are you kidding? Plus, you don't exactly have a boyfriend, unless that thing outside was a skit.  
  
RORY: Oh, you saw?  
  
PARIS: Yeah, I was walking up your driveway when it happened. By the way, Dean walked away very angry.  
  
RORY: Good.   
  
PARIS: So there must of been a good reason you broke up with him...  
  
RORY: Yeah, there was. I (she paused wondering if she should tell the truth) I thought he was too tall. (she didn't tell the truth)  
  
PARIS: Fair enough. And now that we've let our fealings out, can we work?  
  
RORY: Yeah. (she stares out the window)  
  
PARIS: Okay. 


End file.
